We Grew Up Together
by covertoperative456
Summary: They're both starting at a new school for 2nd grade. They both have skills. They both have secrets. But they have a very interesting story. Follow the green eyed smirker and the smart mouthed legacy as they grow up together. Then there's an exchange between their schools after they haven't seen each other in 6 years. What will become of their long time friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Zach's Pov

It was the first day of second grade. I was going to a new school that year, and I was my usual confident self. I strode into the classroom with my plain black bookbag hanging off my shoulder and a smirk on my face, making my way over to Ms. Wayer's table.

The woman in front of me smiled and said, "You must be Zachary." _Ugh, _I thought_, she's one of those people that smiles way too much. This is gonna be a long year. _"You can look around and then take a seat wherever you like."

Though I didn't have to look around. I had memorized every inch of the place second I walked in. But she didn't know that so I just pretended to look around anyway.

It wasn't until I started to find my seat that I noticed the girl at the back of the room. She had long blonde hair that fell halfway down her back. Her sapphire blue eyes seemed to shine in the light but kinda of twinkled and hardened...as if she were stubborn, cautious and michievous, yet kind. It was like they were drawing me in, like they were pulling me towards her. Unlike most of the girls in the room she didn't jump at the opportunity to make friends, she just took her seat in the last row and colored on the sheet at her desk. As if she sensed my stare, her beautiful captivating eyes snapped up.

I, Zach Goode, am _never _speechless, but with her eyes staring at me so intensely, I couldn't even gather the sense to smirk. I only just caught her eye roll before she looked down again.

There was something different about this girl, I just knew it. She had a secret. If it was anything like my secret then we were both in for a treat. No matter what it may be, she had a secret. And I was going to find out what it was.

* * *

Recess finally arrived and I started looking for the blonde girl. She had been avoiding me. I wanted to know why.

I looked around for her, but she wasn't there. She wasn't playing with the girls or sitting on a bench. I went into the trees to look for her there, but she was still invisible.

"You know, if you're going to look for me, actually use your eyes."

I heard the voice from behind me, so I turned around, but then I heard a sound from in the other direction and snapped around, only just noticing how the girl jumped from the tree, landing in front of me.

There she was. Her blue eyes seemed brighter in the darkness and her hair seemed to glow. She was just a bit shorter than me and her hands rested on her hips. She wore simple jean shorts with a1 blue Addida's hoodie with matching black Addida's on her feet. How she got in that tree I will never understand.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer."

Only then did I realize I was staring. "It's not my fault you scared me." _Zach Goode! What is wrong with you?_

She smiled a million dollar smile that made my heart stop. "I'm glad I have such an effect on you."

I barely gathered the strength to as I stared at that smile, but I still smirked my signature smirk. "Well, I can't deny it. You did catch my eye in the classroom but now that I know what a mouthy little thing you are, it's kind of annoying."

"Now, that's rude. Parents ever teach you manners?" She raised her eybrow eyebrows at me.

I decided to test her, see if I was right about her secret. Plus, I was a little angry about the parent comment because I didn't know my dad and my mom was a terrorist. But she didn't know that so it wasn't really her fault. I threw a right hook in her direction, but she caught my fore arm.

"Bad move, buddy." Her left hook connected with the side of my face and she moved my arm in a way that ened up with me flipping and landing on the ground in front of her. But I put my hands on either side of my head and used them to push myself up, landing on my feet.

She leaned out of the way of my roundhouse kick but when she countered with a roundhouse kick as well I caught her foot and smirked, thinking I caught her. But then she used the momentum from her other leg to push off of the ground and flip out of my grip and kick me in the chest while she was at it.

"Stupid boy. How dare you try to defeat the daughter of Matthew and Rachael Morgan?" She glared down at me.

"Wait. Matthew and Rachael Morgan? As in the two best spies the CIA has ever seen? They're your parents?"

She nodded and put her hands on her hips, smiling triumphantly. "Yes. I am Cameron Mogan. Usually know as Cammie though. Well also known as the Chameleon. That's been my codename ever since I tailed my dad around the mall just to see what I was getting for Christmas at age three." She flipped her hair over her shoulder in self satisfaction.

"I'm Zach. Zach Goode."

I tried to stand but her foot connected with my chest, stoping me.

"Don't even think of moving. Who do you work for?" Cammie growled.

"No one! I'm basically being raised by Joe Solomon because my mom is a terrorist. She wants me to be like her but I don't want to live that life. I never met my dad. No idea who he is." I stammered out quickly.

"Wait. Joe Solomon? I can trust you then. Get up." She ordered, snapping as her foot moved back to her side.

I stood, rubbing my chest with my hand. "You know him?"

Cammie laughed a melodic laugh. "He's my godfather. Of course I know him."

"Godfather?"

"Oh, stop being so surprised. Joey does have a family, you know?"

We stood in silence for a moment as she helped brush off all the dirt from my clothes before I spoke. "Everything hurts now. How are you so skilled at fighting?"

Cammie shrugged. "I train with my parents and the rest of my family. They're all big in the spy world and really good at hand to hand combat. I can help you train if you'd like."

"That'd be great if you could make the time." I smirked at her slightly.

"Of course. My house. After school. I'm walking home. You can come with." She smiled that million dollar smile again.

"Cool."

Letting out a puff of air, she looked around. "Well, in that case, I'll see you later Zach." She started to back away.

I waved and smirked at her. "See ya, Cammie."

And with that, she disappeared into the shadows like the chameleon she is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_We sat on the windowseat, staring blankly out the glass as the soft rain landed against it. Joe was going to be there soon. And he was going to be gone. Gone because she was after us and we had to officially start our training at different schools. And we wouldn't even be able to call, text or visit during holidays nor school years. It was scary and heartbreaking. We had never been apart and now we wouldn't see each other all because of _her_._

_The tips of his sneakers brushed aganist mine for a moment as we hugged our knees to our chests and I turned my head to him. He sensed my stare and looked at me, green eyes unusually sad and dull._

_Flipping so my legs were underneath me, I moved and leaned my head on his shoulder, brushing one of his dark curls away from his face._

_He tucked a loose strand of my blonde hair out of my face, looking down at me. "This isn't good-bye, Cam. I promise."_

_A tear rolled down my cheek and he quickly wiped it away. Sliding my hand from his face to his arm, I moved my gaze to the drops on the window pane. "I hope you're right."_

Cammie Pov

Zach was a real egotistical idiot. He thought he could beat me. As if. And that smirk. God, I just wanted to wipe it off his stupid face! But it was the least I could do to help him with his training. Plus, I felt drawn to him somehow. It was alluring. He was alluring. And maybe..._just maybe_...it wouldn't be so bad to have one friend at this dreaded school.

So, I sat on the front steps after school waiting for him, using the tip of my shoe to play with a rock on the pavement.

A few seconds later, I felt hands cover my eyes. Grabbing the offenders hand, I stepped into the move, flipping my attacker over my shoulder.

"Jeez, Chameleon. Just a joke that's all. You didn't have to flip me." Zach said, that idiotic smirk on his lips.

I just stared into his eyes for a moment, both lost in them and confused. I could've sworn he was lost in mine as well but after a few minutes, he smirked and spoke again.

"You gonna get up or sit on me all day?" He teased, indicating my knees pining his shoulders down.

Standing as I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, I tucked my hair behind my ear and bit my lip, avoiding his eyes. "Are we going or not?"

With that, he walked next to me as I lead him to my house, rambling on and on about football. Oddly enough, every time I felt his arm lightly brush mine or saw him brush his dark brown hair from his eyes, I felt tingly and my heart fluttered. Every time he smirked I wanted to both slap him and hug him. And every time he stared into my eyes, I wanted to stay locked in those green orbs forever.

No. _No Cammie. You can not have a crush on Zach Goode. You will stick to spying. No boys. Especially not boys who think they're all that and smirk every three seconds. But his eyes and his hair and his- NO! Cameron, STOP! Stop thinking such treacherous things. You do not, and will never, like Zach Goode._ My subconscious screamed at me.

But before I could stop myself, the girl, not the spy, in me blurted the question I'd been wanting to ask since recess.

"Can we be friends?!"

He stopped talking about the Dallas Cowboys, his favorite football team, and stared at me, his feet freezing on the side walk. "What?"

_Great, Chameleon. Now you've done it._

Internally yelling at myself, I took a deep breath and repeated the question. "Can we be friends?"

"What?" He asked again, still shocked.

I actually slapped him that time. "Are you deaf? Can. We. Be. Friends?"

Zach didn't answer for a moment but he did cringe at my slap. But then his signature smirk crept onto his face slowly. "The daughter of Matthew and Racheal Morgan wants to friends with me? _The Chameleon _wants to be friends with me?"

Rolling my eyes, I reconsidered. "Nevermind. I just remembered why I don't like you." I continued walking.

"Wait, no! Cammie!" The next thing I knew he was grabbing my hand and lacing my fingers with his, stopping me.

Ignoring the shivers and the breath I sucked in when he touched me, I glanced from our hands to him. "What are you doing?"

For once, a real, heart stopping smile graced his lips. "We will not only be friends, but from this day forward, we will be the best of friends."

A teasing smile slowly formed on my face. "Oh really? Well, I already have a best friend and she would kill both of us if she found out she was replaced."

"Is that so? Who is this _friend_?"

"Rebecca Baxter. But if you call her that, you'll wake up on an island. Alone. In the Carribean. Surrounded by sharks. Wearing nothing but your underpants. With only your bare hands as a weapon. Just call her Bex. And her parents are the top MI6 agents. Our parents are friends so we've known each other forever. She lives in London though." I informed him as we continued walking, swinging our joined hands.

"Right, so you barely see her, and she has no idea what you do when she's gone. Besides, can't you have a girl best friend and a guy best friend?" His smirk was back.

"Okay, you really would risk your life just to be my best friend?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Why not? You seem like a half decent human being."

I bumped his shoulder with mine and we laughed.

Soon, we were at my house.

It was two stories and blue with lots of windows, a white front porch and a grey door. If a house could smile, this one would be grinning.

Walking towards the porch, I let go of Zach's hand and climbed on top of the railing. Even as a 2nd grader I was reckless.

"What the heck are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself! Get down!" Zach hissed.

I rolled my eyes, walking perfectly balanced up the stair rail to the piller holding up the roof. "Chill. I do this all the time."

He groaned in annoyance. "You are too stubborn for your own good. If you break something one day, I swear..."

While he rambled on about how he was going to pummel me if I ever hurt myself, I climbed onto the piller, grabbed hold of the edge of the roof and swung my leg up. "Keep watch." I murmered to him.

"Keep wa- oh. You're on the roof now, great! Just great! Cammie, I swear to God, if you die-"

I cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just make sure the neighbors don't see me messing around on the roof, will you?"

He grumbled but watched our surroundings for me.

I fumbled around on the edge before I found the key. It was small and gold, and not shaped like a regular key. I couldn't describe it if I tried.

Sliding back down both the piiller and the railing, I landed in front of a Zach, a triumphant smile on my face as I held up the shiny object. "See. Bingo."

"Whatever." Zach rolled his eyes and followed me up the steps.

Putting the key in the lock and turning to the left, a small microphone produced just above the handle and an electronic voice spoke to me. "Name, codename and name and/or relation of guest."

"Cameron Ann Morgan, Chameleon-" I paused and raised my eyebrows at Zach.

"Zachary Jonathan Goode, Shadow." He mouthed.

"And guest, Zachary Jonathan Goode, Shadow." I continued.

The microphone was replaced by one of those stupid retinal scanners. Sighing, I kept my eyes open and stared at the red light, blinking furiously when I pulled away. Gesturing for Zach to do the same, he muttered, "Ugh, I hate these things." as he brushed past me.

"Tell me about it." I responded.

Then, the scanner was replaced by a fingerprint reader, I placed my index finger on it before Zach did the same. And finally, we had to get our finger pricked for blood before the voice spoke again.

"Acess accepted."

Turning the knob, I entered, Zach following behind me.

At first, it looked like your usual suburban home, but then I opened the coat closet by the door, pushed through all the jackets and boxes before I could see the back wall and pressed my hand on the scanner. When I stepped back out, everything was different. Bookcases had flipped, revealing titles like Spying 101, the computer desk was replaced with a comms monitor, and the back wall that had been a family portrait of my Aunt Abby, Joe, Mom, Dad and me now showed a wall of weapons.

"Oh. My. God." Zach stated, still in shock.

I put my hands on my hips, smiling a little. "Yeah. This is home sweet home."

"Chameleon? That you?"

My dad's voice floated down the stairs as he appeared, smiling his usual smile.

"Daddy!" I ran forward, launching myself into his outstretched arms.

He hugged me and lifted me up, spinning me around for a moment. When he put me down, his hands tickled my small body, my squeals and giggles filling the room.

"Uh, is it just me, or do you smell smoke?" Zach's voice suddenly stopped us, and we all turned towards the kitchen door where smoke was coming through the cracks.

"Oh, not again. Rachael!" Dad called, disappearing through the door.

Zach glanced from me to the door. "Do I want to know?"

I shrugged. "It depends. If she was trying to use the oven, worry. If it was the microwave, we should be fine."

He nodded, still a little cautious but we entered the kitchen as well.

My dad was trying to clear the smoke by waving a towel around and Mom was attempting to pry the burnt _microwavable _meatloaf from the basically melted surface of the microwave.

"Okay, so, she can disable a bomb with nothing but a broken necklace chain to work with, but she can't microwave _meatloaf_?" Zach asked, bewildered.

"Pretty much." I responded, shrugging again.

"Alrighty then."

Giving up, Mom moved over to us as Dad just ripped the wailing smoke alarm from the wall. She smiled. "Cam, why don't you introduce us to your friend?"

"Yeah," Dad came over to and ran a hand through his tousled hair, putting his arm around my mom and smiling like there wasn't a half exploded kitchen behind them. "Who's this little guy, huh?" He ruffled Zach hair.

Zach laughed and attempted to fix his already messy hair.

"That's Zach. He lives with Joe apparently so we can trust him. And he's here, because he couldn't beat me." I put my hands on my hips and held my head high.

"Wait, so you sparred..." Mom trailed off.

"Yeah, no. My guess is he wanted to see if I was a spy as well so he tried, key word 'tried', to test me my throwing a punch, which, in the end, resulted in him on the ground, my foot on his chest. So I thought I could show him some moves." Shrugging, I smiled as the boy I was referring to glared at me.

"That's my girl." Dad winked at me.


	3. Announcement

**A/N: Hey humans! Unfortunately, this is not a new chapter today, I'm sorry. But, I have some important news to share with you all.**

**I have decided that my stories are going to go on hold for now. I have gotten many requests to focus on one story at a time or questions about when I plan to update the others. In response, I am choosing to focus on _Perilous _for the time being. Once this is finished you will see another one of my stories restart and that will be the main focus then. I have chosen to do this because, A, most of you are requesting this, and B, I am rewriting/replotting most of my stories anyway. ****After all of this, you will see a list at the bottom. It will explain what stories I am rewriting or replotting.**

**Thank you all for reading my stories and being patient with me. I can't explain how much I love you guys you all make me cry happy tears. **

**If you could give _Perilous _a try and tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it! I love that one and considering it's my main focus now, I hope you will too!**

**P.S. I love replying to you guys, talking to you is really fun! Please PM or review I would love to talk to you all more!**

**Alright, as for the list I promised, here it is:**

_**Rewriting/Replotting & Renaming**_

**How My Life Became A Modern Day Shakespeare Play**

**I Remind You You're Not Guilty You Remind Me I'm Not Alone**

**Invisible or Not? (more like editing than rewriting)**

**Job Mission or Chance at Love (already started, read the new chapters I've written so far please!)**

**Caramel ****(already started, read the new chapters I've written so far please!)**

**One Night Changed Everything**

**Ooh La La**

**You Bring Out the Music in Me**

_**Unsure but Probably Rewriting/Renaming**_

**Never Fall In Love Again, Hopefully**

**It Started With TikTok**

**The Girl That Never Speaks**

**The Perfect Combination**

**So there's the list! Sorry if this disappoints any of you but it's been decided. I will post this on my other stories too because I know not all of you read this one. Again, thank you for reading my stories and for reading this chapter! Thank you all for reading my stories and giving _so much _positive feedback! I love you all and I hope you have a wonderful morning, evening, or night where ever you are in this beautiful world!**

**P.S. Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ all for sticking by me for over _two years_, wow. I have been writing fanfiction since January 18th, 2019! And I have had all of you beautiful people following my stories ever since! I am extremely grateful for you all, and in favor of that, I have a proposal for you. Since Jan. 18th is when I published my very first fanfiction, I am wondering if you all would like me to publish a one-shot of a series/book of your choice (as long as I've read it) on that day of every year as a celebration. The way it would work is two weeks before January 18th I would ask you all to review or PM a series/book you would like me to do a one-shot of, and whatever series/book I have read and is mentioned most, I will post a one-shot on it! I would give you a week to input your suggestion and then I will decide, get to writing, and have it published on the 18th! Let me know in the reviews if you think I should do this or not.**

**In the meantime, good day/night!**


End file.
